


The First Race

by ArturoSavinni



Series: Shark and Whaley Adventures [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin takes an interest in a certain teal-eyed boy in his class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Race

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from tumblr, sent by an anonymous user. First time writing for Free!, so bear with me while I get a handle on their voices.

  Rin walked briskly into his classroom, ready to face the new year, his third year of elementary school. He waved to the familiar faces before he took his seat. The young red-headed boy was content to listen to the others chatter amongst themselves for now, while he watched with idle curiosity. He had wondered if there would be anyone he hadn’t met yet joining the class. As his mind wandered, a student he had yet to share a class with had walked in.

  It was a boy, who was rather lanky looking, and had short, messy black hair. He wore a bored, impassive expression as he moved slowly to take his seat, in the row next to Rin’s, though he sat a seat ahead. Rin had recognized him, as the boy in question lived on the same street as him, though he did not know his name. Rin had noted the boy had teal coloured eyes, that looked thoroughly unimpressed with everything.

  Before Rin could introduce himself, their home-room teacher had came in and took attendance. He had been able to learn that the boy’s name was Sousuke. Sousuke Yamazaki. As their teacher had asked for each student to stand and say something about themselves, he had also learned that Sousuke enjoyed sleeping, which Rin had thought was rather funny. Who wanted to sleep when there was so much to do? Still, his interest had been piqued and he had wanted to learn even more about this boy.

  However as the weeks passed by, he had soon learned that Sousuke had a very cold attitude towards his fellow classmates and seemed to prefer being left alone. In fact, Rin had only witnessed his friend Kisumi, being the lone brave soul to actually try and converse with Sousuke. He had heard Kisumi ask him to play basketball, which Sousuke had rebuffed, stating that it was too much of a pain. “Ah, Sousuke, you can’t always be so cold.” Kisumi had said with an admonishing tone, but he was completely ignored.

  This had made Rin put off striking up his own conversation with Sousuke. Kisumi had appeared to be familiar with Sousuke, and yet he was still brushed away, what chance did Rin have of not annoying him?

  So the weeks had slipped by, with Rin and Sousuke remaining nothing more than classmates. The weather grew steadily warmer before Rin would get his chance. It was on one morning he had found himself alone in the classroom with Sousuke. It seemed the other boy had managed to make it to class early for once. Sousuke hadn’t even looked up from the desk as Rin walked in to take his seat. His moment of opportunity came when Sousuke had dropped his pencil, after twirling it between his fingers, which had rolled back and hit Rin’s sneaker.

  Sousuke had made a displeased sound before he looked up in surprise as Rin picked up the pencil. The pair stared at each other for a moment before Rin smiled and got up, taking the seat in front of Sousuke’s. “Here.” He said as he held out the pencil.

  “Thanks.” Sousuke muttered as he took back his pencil and eyed Rin suspiciously.

  Rin laughed awkwardly before he decided to plunge head first into striking up a conversation. “I’m Matsuoka Rin. I’ve got a girly name, but I’m definitely a boy.” He said with a wide grin.

  “Um... Yamazaki Sousuke.”

  Emboldened by this, Rin continued on. “Hey, we live on the same block right? I see you sometimes when I’m outside playing with my little sister.” Taken by surprise at Rin’s continued presence, Sousuke had only nodded in answer. “Oh! I know, we should walk home together after school.” Rin pressed on.

  “A-ah... okay.”

  “Really?” Rin asked as his eyes widened. Sousuke had just shrugged as though he wasn’t prepared for someone to continue speaking with him in such a way. “Great, I was thinking we could also - “ However whatever he was going to say was left unfinished, as the rightful owner of the desk Rin had been seated in came into the classroom. “Ah, sorry Yamada, I’m moving, I’m moving.” Rin had laughed, and returned to his own desk.

  The rest of the day couldn’t go fast enough for Rin, who was impatient to get to learn more about Sousuke after school, on their walk home together. Indeed as soon as the bell rang, he had called out for Sousuke. “Yamazaki, you ready? Let’s go!”

  Sousuke had given him a wary look before he followed Rin out of the classroom. Rin chattered away to Sousuke, asking him boundless questions about himself, which he in return he gave short, unenthused answers. However Rin soon got bored of that and when they were nearing their street, a mischievous spark had lit in his eyes. “Hey, Yamazaki,” he started and hit Sousuke on the shoulder, “let’s race.” Rin finished and took off. “First one to the funny red lamp post on our street, wins!” He called back, laughing.

  “W-what... Hey!” Sousuke shouted back before he too began to run at top speed.

  The pair had tore through the rest of the way to their destination. In the end it was Sousuke who had touched the lamp post first. “Hah, I still won, even with your head start, Matsuoka.” He said as he turned around to face Rin, a wide grin on his face that had faltered at the sight of the other. “H-hey... you’re not gonna cry are you?”

  “No, of course not.” Rin said, his voice a little watery, as he looked away to rub at his eyes. “Just have allergies.” He muttered. “Anyway!” He huffed, and looked back at Sousuke who didn’t seem to believe him. “You’re actually pretty fast, aren’t you? How come you don’t play on any of the school teams?”

  “Oh...” Sousuke shrugged. “Guess I just haven’t found anything that really interests me.”

  “I guess that makes sense.” Rin had said before a smile returned to his face. “I’m not on any of the school clubs, but I do go to the Sano Swim Club regularly. Swimming is definitely the best.” Sousuke had given Rin a skeptical look, but said nothing. “Anyway, my house is just over there... so.” Rin finished and ran a hand through his hair. “Um, we should definitely walk home together everyday from now on don’t you think?” He was perhaps pushing his luck here, but it did seem as though Sousuke had had fun racing him, hadn't it?

  “Sure, but you might wanna take a bigger head start if we’re gonna race again.” Sousuke said with a small smirk.

  “Why you!” Rin said and flashed his teeth, but had slowly joined Sousuke in friendly laughter.

  When they had settled down, it was Sousuke who spoke first this time. “Anyway, better get going, but um...” He walked slowly backwards, towards his own house, before he gave a wave, and began to turn. “See you tomorrow Matsuoka.”

  "Rin."

  “What?” Sousuke had stopped mid-turn.

  “Call me Rin.” The redhead said with a grin before he took off towards his house.

  “Got it.” Sousuke chuckled to himself, and continued on his way home.


End file.
